


he’s all about the softness and firmness

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: it's all about us wherever we are [2]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, slightly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: She’s older than him by two years, yet he experiences more but he needs an anchor.





	he’s all about the softness and firmness

**Author's Note:**

> the writer hereby claims that she owns nothing except the plot. the purpose of writing this is solely for pure entertainment.

One night in Beijing, she looks at the light that is spreading as dots, waiting to be connected to each other like a couple of constellation, stretching on the horizon before her. The dimness of some building reminds her of him; that _vulnerable_ Lee Jinki one night after her arrival (again) in her motherland, some months ago, after the mourning ended.

He was hit hard, mentally. He tried to get up and she was willingly offering her hands that time, a bit of regret why he just talked to her after she was no longer on his side. But she understood, though, because he needed time, of course, even just for a talk.

Her further acts follows her own instinct as his _partner_ for some period back then (when they were so young and so anxious yet they had four siblings who leaned on them and depended on them; moreover he was _too_ young and she was a foreigner). There are some things that they don’t mean to let go, and the remaining is still here, lingering, hanging on a loose thread, floating like a hopeless lifeboat: and here it is, the feeling of connection.

She presses the ‘call’ button on her screen a little bit too much.

He’s all about the softness and firmness in one shape, she’s all about loud advices infiltrating his life. She’s older than him by two years, yet he experiences more but he needs an anchor. She’s the astute robin chirps to a rose tree in a secret garden of their own.

 _Hello_ , and her tone is enough to describe the other question, _are you doing well?_

He’s going to military in a few months, weeks probably, because she is no longer keeping track on the calendar, so he answers with a nervous laugh, _okay, hopefully as good as you are_ , but she knows something behind it: _I need your voice now_.

_So, how’s Seoul?_

He answers, _glows, like ever_.

Then she stops staring at the dimness. Bright colors fill her sight, and for a while, Beijing glows. _Wish I was there._

 _Soon, please, Qiàn_ , he pleads with his distinct accent that she sometimes doesn’t aware of, _because two years after this probably it’s a little bit hard to contact you_.

Then she closes her eyes, knowing that miracle won’t happen, she replies realistically, _I can’t, but I promise to call you everyday, counting days to your enlistment._

(For a moment, Seoul dims, and Beijing winks.)

 _I know._ A deep breath. _Thank you for being there, like, always._


End file.
